Anastasia Tremaine
' Anastasia Tremaine' is the redheaded younger daughter of Lady Tremaine. Though following the original story's depiction of the ugly and cruel stepsister in the first film, Anastasia becomes a more sympathetic character in later Disney sequels, depicted as struggling to find genuine love and follow her conscience despite her mother and sister's negative influence and scheming. Pat Williams, James Denney, and Jim Denney report that actress "Lucille Bliss was the voice of Cinderella's stepsister, Anastasia, an experience that remains one of her fondest memories." The actress explains, "I was just a teenager when I got the part...I read that Walt had personally selected me for the part of Anastasia." In Cinderella, Anastasia is portrayed just as awkward, clumsy, foolish, and bossy as her sister, Drizella. Anastasia also has enormous feet. During their music lesson, Anastasia plays the flute as Drizella sings but in the sequekdjdjdjdkdjdkskdkdldkdyhuydgihlghduiygiduyy iful singing voice. Anastasia quarrels with her sister often, though they are united in their jealousy of and contempt for Cinderella. Anastasia's most common dress attire is the magenta coloured dress which she wears with a gold coloured headpiece and purple slippers and wears pink bloomers underneath. Her hairstyle is in multiple long curls which run down her back and sways when she moves. However, unlike Drizella, Anastasia's hair style changes throughout the film. In the very beginning, her hair is much shorter and the ringlets are tied back behind her head. When she sleeps and is preparing for the ball, Anastasia's hair is put into a bun. During the first film, she was seen as physically ugly, however in the sequels, she blossomed into a beautiful young woman as her inner goodness developed. In Cinderella II, Anastasia is portrayed as a more sympathetic character. She falls in love with a working-class baker and wants to get close to him, but her mother refuses to allow her to because of her own prejudices towards the baker's social standing. Cinderella reassures Anastasia that the baker is a good man, regardless of what Lady Tremaine thinks, and encourages Anastasia to follow her heart. With the help of Cinderella, Anastasia gets a make-over and becomes beautiful. With help from Cinderella and her animal friends, Anastasia and the baker are reunited and reconciled, they attend Cinderella's ball, where Anastasia thanks her. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Anastasia is shown not only to have compassion for Cinderella, but to also have a conscience. She unintentionally gains access to Cinderella's fairy godmother's wand, which sets in motion her mother's nefarious plot to destroy Cinderella's "happily ever after" and gain access to an opulent lifestyle at the palace. As she is manipulated into marrying the Prince as a means to fulfill her mother and sister's selfish desires, Anastasia begins to feel remorse and guilt. At the altar, realizing she does not truly love the Prince and having understood what true love really means after she talked with the King, Anastasia refuses to marry him and steps aside for Cinderella, to her amazement. After a tense standoff with Lady Tremaine and Drizella, where Cinderella protects Anastasia for her honesty, and the two evil ladies were turned in toads after the spell went against them, Anastasia acquires the wand, sets everything right and makes peace with Cinderella, who subsequently invites her to stay in the castle to be her Lady-in-waiting which she happily accepts. This repentant act excludes her from the punishment that is seen to befall her mother and sister as Cinderella believes that Anastasia only tried to go through with Lady Tremaine's plot because she was also emotionally abused and manipulated by her mother and she truly still had a kind heart in the end; at the close of the film, they have been reduced to working as servants at the palace. During the credits, a picture shows Anastasia sitting in the palace garden while gazing happily at the baker with whom she fell in love in the second film. Over the films she gradually becomes less 'ugly' and more snub-nosed, chubby-face, 'sweet', although never approaching Cinderella's beauty. This is partly because she smiles more and partly due to the animators' efforts. Variety asserts that "stepsister Anastasia is appreciably more sympathetic" in Cinderella III. At Walt Disney World during the Cinderella's Gala Feast attraction, Julie and Mike Neal declare that "everyone will love Anastasia and Drizella, Cinderella's evil stepsisters, who wander the room with Lady Tremaine..." She appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep in her homeworld, Castle of Dreams, with her family, playing out the same role as in the original film before meeting her end at the hands of the Cursed Coach. She voiced by Lucille Bliss in the original film, Tress MacNeille in the sequels and by Gina Tuttle in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Drizella Tremaine Category:Main Characters Category:Anastasia Category:Movies